Follow Your Heart
by TonylovesFany
Summary: Seifer is off for a fresh new start, and the gang went to Deling City to celebrate… but two hearts will separate when he’ll leave. Will both realize that they both need each other? Kinda Random, and the summary sucks... but, give it a try... please?


**Notes: You know… I watching some silly, sappy drama, when I thought of something to write this… Anyway, enjoy the story… and please, please review! **

**Follow Your Heart**

Summary:

Seifer is off for a fresh new start, and the gang went to Deling City to celebrate… but two hearts will separate when he'll leave. Will both realize that they both need each other?

- I never realized that I may not live if I was ever apart from the only person that made me feel that I was important… that I can just be me, and still be like for who I am… I never realized that I love you very much… - Quistis Trepe

- I love you too much that I will die if you'll ever leave me. I used to see life in black and white. But you showed me that life was worth living and that life is something precious to waste. I never want you to leave me again… You showed me how colorful my life can be. When I used to look at the world, everything was shades of gray, but you gave me life, joy and happiness. You made me see life in colours… Without you I would've seen the world in a different and good way… And without you I wouldn't have learned how to love… I love you so much… that it scares me to know that I'll love you even if the world turn their back on you… - Seifer Almasy

His eyes... His face… His smile… His embrace… His touch… His kiss… His love…

Quistis Trepe contemplated her feeling with Seifer Almasy. His eyes… his steel blue eyes, that send her shivers whenever he stares at her. His individual look and stare that makes her feel safe and comforted. His eyes, tainted in steel blue, boring into her blue ones, always unpredictable… always unexpected. His very emotions showing and flowing right through his mesmerizing stare.

His face… chiselled, and strong… yet soft and sensitive. His very identity, and individuality masked inside those smooth and warm face. 'He does kinda look cute!' she happily thought. 'No, he's not cute… he utterly gorgeous and handsome.' She corrected her statement. Quistis had a certain arrogant blonde's face tattooed on her mind. She tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep as his smiling face kept drifting back onto her mind. 'Surely, he doesn't seem to notice… but on the few days that I connected with Seifer, made me understand what he's feeling… I mean he furrows his eyebrows when he's frustrated or confused and grits his teeth when he's on 'berserk mode'… When helpless and can't defend himself or even think of a smart retort, he folds his arms near his chest and gruff. When he's glad and satisfied, He wears that Seifer-smirk, and I love the way he smile… especially the time when we kissed the first time.' She smiled at the thought.

His smile… His warm, comforting and reassuring smile. The way his lips move to the upper direction. The way his purses his lips when he's at loss of word or just plain contemplating. 'When he smile… He's like a different Seifer… Sweet and caring.' She gave out a soft sigh Quistis thought of him smiling, the first time he kissed, 'It felt like I can stand and watch him smile at me forever. Because I know that he cares for me… and that I feel safe and reassured in his smile. It makes me smile when he smiles at me… and it makes me grin when he gives me an embrace.

His embrace… His strong, comforting, and safe embrace. When he hugs me, it feels like nothing can harm. When I lay my head onto his broad and hard chest, and hear his heartbeat, I melt. When he hugs me… I can stay in that position forever. He fits perfectly around me. And when I return his embraces… my pulse races, and I know that he loves me in return. When he hugs me tight like there was no tomorrow, my feelings soar. And I smile with the thought that I'm being care and treated important. When I rest my head on his shoulder when I hug him… I can sleep tight, even in a standing position. 'Boy, am I getting corny!' she happily thought. She chuckled lightly when she remembered the look on his face when they shared their first kiss, and that he was receiving cheers when they motioned to us.

His touch… His soothing, and soft touches. The touches that always sends me shivers down my spine. His soft, smooth skin… that underneath, possessed hard and well-defined muscles… That, when brushed against my bare skins… give me a good and nice feeling. When a soft innocent motion of our hands start, intertwining every fiber of our skin, it feel… right. Quistis tossed some more under her covers, 'Hyne, I'm sounding like an obsessed person…'

A voice in her head replied, 'Yeah… and girl you are! Ya got it baaaddd!' Quistis wanted to strangle her inner voice, but couldn't. 'It's a good thing you're just a voice in my head, or… I would've given you a taste of my Save The Queen!'

Her inner voice chuckled lightly, 'Yeah… But I'm telling ya… He got ya all wrapped up!' Quistis remained silent, 'And it all happened when he kissed you… TWICE!'

Quistis Trepe touched her lips, lightly… brushing her finger ever so soft onto her lips. She remembered how it felt, how beautiful it felt. Then a huge smile crept on her face as she thought of a certain blond kissing her, with so much passion, intensity and… love.

His kiss… His sweet, passionate and loving kisses. The taste of his lips, sweet and intoxicating. 'His kisses taste like mint, with a hint of his distinct taste.' Quistis told to herself. When he kisses me, shiver run down my spine, like a tingling sensation that is refreshing and… right. The way our lips met in and become as one. The feeling of eternity, but in reality, it's momentary. When our kisses turn into passionate ones, and his tongue slid into my mouth, it gives a burning sensation that makes me sigh and melt. When I entwine my tongue with his, living is worth it! When I enter his warm, loving arms; meet his intense yet comforting gaze; feel his tingling and soothing touch; Saw the reassuring smile plasters onto his handsome face, leaning forward, he kisses my lips fully… It'll be heaven... And Love is the emotion that I'll feel the most…

His love… How would she describe it? The only words she can describe it are; wonderful… lovely… right… comforting… completing… and utterly the best feeling she'd ever felt all her life. But how can that feeling leave and be indescribable. The instructor jolted up from her laying position. 'What the hell am I doing?' she thought.

She sighed and admitted reality, "M-maybe I n-n-need s-s-some fres-sh air…" she stuttered because she couldn't deny the it any more… she's falling for our arrogant blond. 'But he says that he doesn't want to come back… and have a fresh start for a better life…' she thought as her lips fell and formed a frown.

She tried to smile, but only came out as a sad one, "At least he'll live happy and safe…"

Slowly, she swung her legs on the sides of her bed, and her feet touched the soft carpet on the floor. The female blond examined the world outside from her window; it was midnight… yet, Deling City was still lively!

Quistis stood up and went to her dresser to get some clothes to wear. She pulled out a plain, white, long-sleeved blouse; a pair of faded jeans; and some socks. She went to the bathroom to change, and a few minutes later, she was dressed.

Quistis wore her blouse, with the sleeves neatly folded just below her elbows; her jeans were tucked under her black leather boots, which came a few inches below her lower leg. She had her hair flowing down, completely different from her usual bun.

She slowly walked to her door, carefully, opening it so the blonde that resided in front of her room, wouldn't wake up. Quistis locked the door and closed very cautiously, placing the keycard at her front pockets. Walking in a tip-toes, she made her way towards the elevator... hastily closing the door, and pressing the button that leads to the lobby.

As the elevators descended, Quistis was once again wondering in her thoughts, 'At least… He'll have a better life…' she thought. Indeed he was; a fresh new start for the outcast… Where he can be treated as a normal, ordinary person.

The 'tinging' sound of the elevator stopped her thoughts. And she stepped out of it as the doors slid open. She walked right passed the receptionist, but mouthed an, 'I'm just going out for a walk,' which the receptionist nodded.

Stepping out of the hotel building, Quistis sighed, and walked along the sidewalk. Even at the unholy hour, people still littered the streets. She walked, walked, and walked… until she passed the direction where, they had trapped Marton, when she was still considered to be the 'evil sorceress.'

She continued to walk until the sight of trees, and spotted the alley where they walked on their mission.

Finally finding the best place for her to think, she sat on a nearby bench and gave out a sigh of contentment. 'With him gone…' tears started to well on her eyes, 'I-I-I' a tear slipped from her left eye, then on her right… and then from both her eyes… and, finally until she broke down and cried.

The only thing is that, she was silently breaking down. Silence reigned the still ambience, until giggles were heard from her side. And on cue, she turned to look at where it came from.

A couple was happily enjoying their company for each other. The girl leaning her head on the guys shoulder, while the guy's arm had wrapped her in his embrace. He leaned forward, and gave the girl a peck on her head. Another giggled escaped her mouth, and she instantly wrapped her arm around his waist, and snuggled deep on his embrace. They went silent and sat their, relishing every moment.

Tears streamed her eyes, because all she felt was jealousy, guilt, and sorrow. 'I'm so stupid… I'm so stupid…' she thought as she shook her head, averting her gave from the couple. She hugged herself as a soft, cool breeze hit her; her hair gently flowing along the breeze. Tears still streamed her face, and she shut her eyes, forcing herself to stop crying… but her efforts seemed futile and that she was just running away from it.

She felt lonely… more lonely than before; more lonely when the time where she moved away from her adopted parents… and that her loneliness was growing because this was the second time she'll say goodbye to the only person that made her feel special.

But… just then, something warm was wrapped on her cold body. She didn't care who put that thing, she just kept crying. The scent of the cloth giving her a feeling that she knew, but nevertheless pushed the idea that came on her mind. She kept crying until someone nearby spoke to her, "Why the sad face?"

She tensed, with the familiarity of the voice, tone, and pitch. She turned around and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw a blond looking at her with a hurt expression on his face. She looked at the cloth that had been wrapped on her, and saw his signature trenchcoat gently and warmly hugging her. She clutched it tightly, as more tears fell from her face.

"Don't cry... I'm here for you now…" said Seifer Almasy as she slid beside her. She turned her gave away from him, embarrassed from her current position.

"Quistis…" Seifer slowly, and soothingly whispered onto her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Seifer…" she quietly whispered, enough for him to hear, Seifer placed a hand on her cheek and gently made her look at him, but her eyes wasn't directed to him, but the floor. "Quistis… look at me…" he softly whispered.

She shook her head, hoping that his hand would fall, but he held her face firmly, but gently. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves, and that the warmth his hand gave him was soothing. "No… Seifer… I can't…" she said in her softest of tone.

Seifer was hurt, this wasn't the Quistis she knew… this Quistis was falling apart, and ready to break at any time, 'I can't stand to see her like this…' he thought. "Quistis… Quistis… Quistis, look at me!" he said in an almost shout-tone.

Quistis forced herself to look at him, with tears stinging her eyes and kept falling from her eyes. She had her lips in a straight line, but her eyes, it showed all her weakness… it showed the world that the cool, collected Quistis Trepe was a wretch, and mess… and that she was also a human being, someone that can also break and fall apart.

Seifer's heart broke, he couldn't bear this… the only person that had accepted him, when all left him, was ready to break. "Quistis… I… I…" he was at loss of words.

Quistis couldn't bear someone giving pity to her, you can hate her, embarrass her, reject her… but the only thing that she couldn't was someone that would ultimately pity her. "'I'm sorry' and that you pity me… Seifer don't… I don't want you to pity me… You can hate me… Treat me like an outcast… Or even shove me down… but never ever pity me!" she yelled to him, clutching his shirt and pounding his chest. "Don't Seifer… Don't…" she said in an almost whisper, with her breaking down. Tears came down her face, and she hastily pressed her head on his chest, her tears soaking his chest.

Seifer was at the verge of crying, his eyes getting red and water. All he could do was to hold her, embracing her with all his heart. He held her, while rubbing circles down her back… just soothing her, while she let it all out.

She kept crying and crying, 'Go for it… it would be better for her to know how you feel…' a voice from his head spoke. He nodded, and sighed, "Quistis… I… I love you too much that I will die if you'll ever leave me…" he sighed again, "I used to see life in black and white. But you showed me that life was worth living and that life is something precious to waste. I never want you leave me again… For I'd break to see you leave me alone…" her tears died down, but her sobs was heard echoing the whole alley. "You showed me how colorful my life can be... When I used to look at the world, everything was shades of gray, but you gave me life, joy and happiness. You made me see life in colours… Without you I would've seen the world in a different and good way…" He paused, and continued, "And without you I wouldn't have learned how to love… I love you so much Quistis Trepe…" he ended.

She tensed when he said it all, 'He loves me… He loves me…" she repeatedly told herself. She loosened her grip on his shirt and lifted her head, meeting his eyes. Then a tear slipped from his eyes, "I love you…"he said in a soothing tone, while tears slipped down his face. 'His face' she thought… his face was emotionless… but her blue eyes, it showed her all his emotion, all his sadness, all his worry, and most of all, all his love.

She smiled sadly at him, yet she had the strength to raise her hand and wiped the tears falling down his cheeks "Seifer… I don't know what to say… the only thing I could say is… I never realized that I may not live if I was ever apart from the only person that made me feel that I was important… that I can just be me, and still be like for who I am… I never realized that I love you very much… And that all I want to say is… I love you too, Seifer Almasy…" She ended with tears slowly falling on her eyes, and rolling down on her cheeks. This has been the first time Seifer Almasy to show so much emotion.

He reached forward, and cupped her cheek while wiping the tears from her face with his thumb. "I said it once, I said it twice… and I'll say it again… I love you, Quistis Trepe… More than you've ever imagined."

She giggled, and smiled, "And I love you… Seifer Almasy… More than this word would mean…"

Slowly, he leaned his head forward, pouting his lips. Her heartbeat raced from the reaction, but nevertheless, did what he did; she leaned her head forward while pouting her lips forward. Both closed their eyes, and anticipated what would happen next.

And slowly their lips touched… sending both shivers down their spine. Slowly, he snaked his arms around her waist and gave her a huge hug while kissing her. And at the same time, she snaked her arms around his neck, supporting their position. They deepened their kiss, opening their mouths and letting each other's mouth enter their other's mouth. 'He tastes like mint…' she thought, while a smirk formed her lips. 'She tastes like strawberries…' she thought as his signature smirk formed onto his lips.

They were about to give their kiss depth when cheers were heard from the background. Both separated their lips, but kept holding each other, and turned to look at all the commotion.

A small crowd was gathered around them, and was happily cheering at them; ladies were happily squealing and applauding, while guys were whistling and applauding. "It's about time!" someone shouted at them, giving Seifer and Quistis blushes tainted in scarlet. An old lady was crying with a smile plastered on his face as her husband wrapped a supportive arm around her. Some ladies had tears rolling down their cheeks as their boyfriends or friends held them for support. Quistis turned her head and examined her surroundings, and found the couple that she saw earlier; the woman was crying and was wiping her eyes with her arms while a big smile formed her lips. And the man gave her a peck on the lips, and wiped the tears that came from his girlfriend's eyes.

Once they had left with all the congratulations, both leaned back on the bench, and admired the night sky, as stars were shining brightly. Quistis sighed in relief as she snuggled deeper in Seifer's arms, laying her head on his shoulder. Seifer turned at her, smiled, and kissed the top of her head, "It's beautiful… Isn't it…" Quistis whispered at Seifer, as he supported her position by wrapping his arm around her neck.

He shrugged, "Yeah… But the person beside me is so much more beautiful." He said with a reassuring squeeze. She giggled in his arms, "And the person beside me is the most handsome person I've ever met…"

He smirked, "Or really? I'm that much too hot for you? I'm flattered!" he said with a hint of mockery in his voice. He used his free arm and flexed it in front of her, never releasing her from his grasp.

She rolled her eyes, and playfully swatted his am that kept flexing, "And the most arrogant, self-centered, egotistical person I've ever met…" she said, with a poke to his chest.

He placed a hand on his chest, "You hurt me… You're beautiful… but mean… meaner that mean!" he exclaimed with a hint of mockery.

She playfully shoved him, "Yeah… And I also invented the microwave, won a novel prize for finding a cure against AIDS, and defeated Omega Weapon with a single hit…" she mocked, enumerating it with her fingers.

Both chuckled lightly, until Seifer spoke, "You know… I quit the job I applied for…" Quistis eyes widened, "You did?" he nodded, "Yeah… I realized that if you or I leave each other alone, I would die….. And I never want the same thing that happened when you left the orphanage. I'll just have to swallow my pride, forget the past, and live with the present and for the future." He confidently said.

She smiled at him, "So you're coming back with us?" she said in a hopeful tone. He closed his eyes and pretended to think about it, making her smile, "No…" he said flatly. Her lips fell, "Oh…" she deeply sighed, and snuggled deep in his warm embrace, finally averting her gaze away from him. He chuckled lightly, "I was joking… I talked it with Cid, Marton and Puberty Boy… and they all accepted it."

Her face lit up, "Really?" he nodded. She flung her arms around him, and gave him a whole-hearted hug, "Thank you, Seifer…"

He patted her back, "Anytime, Trepe…" he said in his distinct tone. He inhaled the scent of her hair, 'Smells like lilacs…' he thought. After what to be an eternity of hugging, she let him go, and went back to their position earlier, "It feels nice…" she whispered to herself.

He heard her, "Yeah… It's Trepeific!" he said, recalling the word used by Squall earlier. She turned to him with an eyebrow cocked, "'Trepeific'? Where'd you get that? And actually, you sound like one of my Trepies…" she giggled lightly. He growled, "If they ever touch you… I'll-" he started but was cut in by Quistis laughing, "The great Seifer Almasy? Jealous?" she mocked then began chuckling.

He chuckled with her, "That's because they're stealing the most beautiful, amazing, and totally wonderful woman I've ever met! And Trust me, you're worth the jealousy…" he turned to her, and gave her a wink, with a cocky smile.

She blushed but still had her composure… well most of it, "Err… ah… um…" she was at loss of words. He started laughing hysterically, "Got you there!"

She crossed her arms near her chest and gave out a cute pout at him. He instantly fell for it, and had shut up, 'She's really cute…' he thought and now, it was his turn to blush and he smiled at her with his cheeks tainted in scarlet. Her pout turned into a genuine smile, "I love it when you smile…" she said.

And at this point, Seifer couldn't help but look and stare at her face. "You're much more beautiful when you smile…" he said out loud. She giggled. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" she nodded. His blush deepened, "Oh crap…" was all he could say.

What could he say? She was simply the best and most wonderful person he'd ever met. And now, her beauty was multiplied; the moon shone brightly, illuminating her face ad skin, making her complexion glow along the dark. Her hair that flowed naturally on her back and some on her cheeks shone as it somewhat reflected. Her lips were red and luscious, making his stomach do somersaults as she thought of kissing them. And her eyes… those blue eyes, the same blue eyes that made him want to swim staring into it. It is where all her emotion can be shown.

They went silent, and Quistis plopped down beside him wrapping Seifer's trenchcoat at both of them, then snuggling herself back in his strong arms. Slowly, while staring at the stars, her eyelids closed, and her consciousness slipped from her. Seeping in his arms, Quistis couldn't get as more comfortable than this, and pretty soon, she was completely asleep.

Both wanted to stay in this position; but it was pretty late, "Hey Quistis…" he softly mumbled, turning to her, Seifer found the instructor asleep in his arms.

He sat there, just watching her sleep for a few moments. Finally concluding that it was best to take her back, Seifer adjusted his position grabbing his trenchcoat and begin wrapping it around her Quistis unconsciously wore it, making Seifer chuckle at the sight. Seifer pulled away from their position, and moved in front of her, he turned around, and searched for her thighs. Once he did, he firmly but gently held onto it. He leaned forward, and gently, Quistis fell upon his back. He stood up, and Quistis unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get you back…" Seifer softly whispered.

Slowly, he walked, exiting the alley, and made his way back to the hotel. As he walked, people started to give him smirks, mostly female, as he passed them. One couple got jealous, that the girl begged her boyfriend to carry her, and the boyfriend laughingly obeyed. Seifer's face was tainted in crimson when a girl started bugging her friend as they walked beside him, telling her that Seifer and Quistis was so cute, and that she also wants to be treated like that.

When Seifer reached the Hotel, the people in the lobby started to smile and smirk. And the most prominent one was a brunette with a scar on his face along side a dark haired girls, clutching his arm.

He entered the elevator while blushing furiously. Her breathe tickling his neck, as his blush turned redder. When he stepped out of it, he walked to her room, right in front of his room. Now this was the hard part, getting the keys from her. Luckily, there was a nearby chair, and her careful placed her there. He studied her, and he hastily saw the outline of her keycard on her front pockets. He was getting it from her, when she slapped him squarely on his face, "No… Don't frost the pie…" she mumbled. Seifer, despite the stinging pain, laughed at her mumbling, but went to grab the keycard from her pockets.

Once he did, he swiped it to her door, and the door opened. He went back to her. Seifer placed an arm at the back of her knees and the other arm at her back with his arm clutching Quistis' shoulder. Carefully, he picked her up, and proceeded to walk to her room, Quistis mumbled something incoherent, then began clinging onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her head deep onto his chest. He smirked, at her and carefully entered her room, shutting the door by pushing it with his feet..

Seifer laid her to her bed, took off her boots and his coat, and knelt down. He began to brush her hair using her hand and was observing her sleep. He watched her take slow, deep breaths and quickly exhaling them. He enjoyed it… He really was, until he yawned. 'Darn it…' he cursed in his thoughts. Slowly, he leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss on her temple. "Sleep tight, Trepe…" he said.

He slowly stood up, and turned around. He was about to walk to the exit, when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt coming from his back. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Quistis, still asleep, but was clutching his shirt. "Stay…" she whispered softly, but was enough for him to hear.

He smiled, and sat down on her bed. He kicked his shoes, and lay beside her. He rolled to ace her, and she was facing him. He stiffly yawned and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, making him chuckle. Slowly, Quistis snuggled deep in his embrace, sharing the warmth they were having. Seifer tightened his embrace on her, and Quistis sighed, and snuggled deeper. Steadily, Seifer's eyes became heavy, until he was carried in his sleep.

The sun was peeking through the once night sky, creating an array of colors… giving the sky and majestic feel.

Its rays shone brightly, even with the curtains of the hotel room Quistis and Seifer shared. The rays found its way through the curtains, landing on Quistis' eyes.

The poor instructor's dream was disrupted by the blinding light. She groaned and stirred under the covers of her bed, however, she couldn't for someone was tightly hugging her. She fluttered her eyelids open, and was engulfed by the tightening of the embrace. She tried to get focus, and when she did, she saw Seifer asleep and that she was in his arms. She blushed at how closed they were, making her tensed and awkward.

However, all her awkwardness washed away when she saw his face. His face, sleeping peacefully… 'He just looks so innocent…' she smiled at the thought, then chuckled at the thought if she were to tell that to him, 'Let's see… he would probably growl and glare at me…' she thought.

She ran a hand through his brown locks, and shivered at how soft it was. She watched him take in breathes, then takin it out. She snuggled closed to him; hugging him with her arms and taking in his scent. The scent of his soap, and his aftershave intoxicating her nostrils, and she sighed in contentment. 'You know… he smell's… well… his smells like Seifer…' she didn't know how to describe it… but he has a certain scent that she could only describe as 'individual'…

She inched closed, and gave him a peck on his temple. And with that, she drifted back on her sleep.

Sometime later, Seifer slowly opened his eyes. Turning to observe his surroundings, Seifer almost yelled when someone moved in his arms. However, she sighed when he saw Quistis quietly sleep in his arms. Watching her sleep and breath, Seifer couldn't help but smirk, 'You look just too innocent when you sleep…" he chuckled when he thought when he would saw that to her, 'She would probably send me a death glare at me…' he thought.

He reached for a stray lock of hair, and tucked it in her ear. He brushed his hand on her hair, the smoothness and softness of her hair in his strong and calloused hand, made him sigh, 'You're too delicate and precious… that I'm afraid that I might break you…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Quistis stir. He didn't budge, just plainly observing her. She then fluttered her eyes open, "Hi…" she smilingly whispered while rubbing her eyes with the back of her palms. "Hey" he whispered back, sending her a smile.

They just lay there, drowning in each other's gazes. The stillness of the room remained undisturbed when Seifer chuckled, "What's funny?" Quistis asked with an eyebrow raised. "You speak in your sleep…" he said as his chuckles died down.

She shook her head in disbelief, but smiled at the idea, "No I don't…" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He just nodded, "Really?" she asked. He just nodded, "No way…" she said as she placed a hand on her mouth to cover a yawn, "What did I say?" she asked followed by soft giggles.

"Don't frost the pie…" he said, imitating her tone, badly… very badly. She laughed, "It seemed really important…" he added, making both of them laugh whole-heartedly.

When their laughs died down, they stared again in each other's eyes, "Morning…" Quistis greeted, as she leaned forward, giving him a blissful kiss on his lips.

He was caught off guard, he stared at her with eyes wide open, which made her giggle some more, "Gotcha on that, didn't cha?" she mocked him.

Seifer shook his head, so that he would get his focus back, "If I get treated like this everyday, then every morning would be a great day!" he said enthusiastically. She giggled, and playfully pushed him… however, she had done it a little too much, resulting to him falling off her bed with a loud 'thud'

She laughed hared, and went to see him. However, she stopped when he saw him in pain; clutching his head, while gritting his teeth. "Seifer, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked in pure concern and worry, as she knelt to his aid, looking at him with concern, and checking him for major injuries.

When her head got close enough from his head, Seifer gave a full kiss on his lips, catching her off guard. Right now, she could just melt with the kiss; however, he pulled away when she was begging to register what was happening. "Gotcha on that, didn't cha?" he said, imitating her tone and voice.

She playfully shoved him, "And I thought you were hurt…" she said with a 'huff' and pout. He chuckled lightly, "What can I say… I the great Seifer Almasy!" he said in full confidence.

"Sometime I wonder why I fell in love with you?" she asked herself a _little_ too loud. "It's because I'm hot, handsome, and hunkiest person you've ever met!" he said giving her a pose that showed his muscles and his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Well… that's just the least of it… Did you mention that _he_ is smart, funny, understanding, sweet, great to be with, a good friend, and most of all, loving?" she said inching closer to him.

He smiled, and inched closer to her, "No you didn't… But I bet _he_ already knows that…" he closed the distance between them, giving her an intense, passionate, and loving kiss. They pulled away when they lunged for air.

"So… uh… want some breakfast?" he blushingly asked, 'Why am I still blushing?' he asked himself, 'Well because you just kissed the most wonderful woman in the world.' replied a voice in his head. He smiled at her.

She was blushing, and all she could do was to nod, 'Why am _I_ blushing?' she thought, 'Well… technically… you're in love…' replied a voice in her head. She smiled at him.

He stood up, and held his hand to her. She grinned and took his hand, raising her to stand up. Quistis straightened her blouse from yesterday, and picked up her boots. Wearing it, she took a glace at Seifer, who also took a glance at her, both blushed, "So… uh… ready to go?" Seifer asked. She zipped her boots, and stood up, "Yeah!" she said with a sigh.

He opened the door for her, "Aren't you gonna wear you're coat?" she mockingly asked. He shrugged, "Maybe later…" he said as the stepped out from the door.

**Notes: well… say anything… If it's corny… sucky… great… say anything… You're free to say anything… As long as you don't flame it, okay?**


End file.
